


Christmas Cheer

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006

“Carol singing?” Snape snapped, his eyebrows raised. “You want _me_ to go carol singing with _you?”_

Lupin looked up at him and batted his eyelashes. “Of course.”

Snape continued to stare at the other man as if he were deranged. “I am not…”

“It will be fun!”

“Fun?” The unfamiliar word tripped on Snape’s tongue. “How does listening to nails against a chalkboard qualify as fun?”

“Everyone will be there – Minerva, Molly…”

“Potter?”

“Obviously.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Severus”, Lupin said, stalking towards him, “if you do this one, tiny, _minuscule_ thing for me, when we get home, I’ll push you up against the wall and claim you right there.”

Snape flushed bright pink and began to gather his belongings. “Well,” he snapped, “what are you waiting for?”

Lupin just grinned and followed him out of the house.


End file.
